Help Me
by Rawr1023
Summary: NEW REVISED! I hated that Godric died. So, I wrote an alternative. Godric is stopped from meeting the sun by the most unlikely girl. May be a marysue. I'm not sure. Summary sucks but give it a shot. Rated M to be safe. Godric/OC Eric/?


_**Hi y'all! I am revising this and reposting chapters. Sorry for the wait. I will also update 'Just in Time' really soon. Oh! Also, I am posting a new story that is Alcide/OC. So, I hope you like the revisions to these two stories and check out my new one :) Here we go… again haha.**_

_**Help Me**_

_**Chapter 1: The Finding**_

Sookie watched the scene before her with sad eyes. "vær så snill.vær så snill. vær så snill." (please. please. please.) The Viking sobbed at Godric's feet. Eric's bloody tears tore at her heartstrings. She knew how hard it was to lose a parent, and she hadn't spent a millennia with them.

"Maker, is there anything I can do to keep you with me? I can't lose you. I just can't." Eric shook his head in denial. Godric looked at his progeny with sad eyes and opened his mouth to reply.

"Isn't two thousand years enou-" Godric froze midsentence. His nostrils quivered when the most enchanting scent hit his nose. It was an unusual mix of peaches, cinnamon, and vanilla. Before he knew what was going on, his body reacted. His eyes dilated, his muscles tensed, his fangs released with a _snikt_, and his head lifted to better catch the smell. "It cannot be... not for me." Eric instantly reacted, "What is it Maker?" Godric's blackened eyes stared at him. "It's her. My childe. It's really her. I have been blessed."

"Min kompis. Min kärlek. Min värld."(my mate. my love. my world.) Eric rose quickly gripping his Maker's shoulders. Godric had spoke to him of soul mates, and that every vampire's dream is to find theirs. He never gave much credibility to the stories until now. No one deserved that blessing more than his maker. Sensing hope for his makers life he leaned in close. The primal look on Godric's face and his hardened stance proved that his body was reacting to something.

The young looking vampire shifted his body toward the smell, feeling the pull of fate. He shook off this sons hand and crouched low,ready to spring into the sleeping city to find her. He turning back and forth he scented the air for a direction. "I must find her." Godric's voice was deeper, more animalistic sounding. It sent chills of nostalgia through Eric's 6'6" frame.

"You have to find who?" Sookie's southern lilt broke through the warm morning air. Godric tensed when his nose picked up a trail to follow. Eric gripped his maker's arm once more to prevent his maker from flying off. "Godric, you cannot go," He gestured to the upcoming sunrise.

Godric growled low in frustration, but knew his progeny was right. "Well, with your super nose you can always find her tonight, right?" Godric reluctantly nodded without turning his head. Eric sent Sookie a thankful look and an almost imperceptible nod of thanks. The trio headed towards the stairs, Eric nearly dragging Godric from the roof. "Maker, I will aid you in finding her. I owe this girl my life for giving me more time with you." Godric glanced at his progeny with guilt ridden eyes. His renewed vigor for his unlife forced him to confront what he almost did to his childe. He reluctantly allowed his son and the half fae to lead him from the roof, but that didn't stop him from stopping every few steps to look at the rooftop exit with a longing Eric has never seen in his sire. Sookie and Eric simply exchanged amused glances, both thinking of how he looked every bit the star struck teenager his boyish appearance belied.

All of his natural instincts told him to chase the smell, but he allowed Eric to drag him into the synthetic night that was Hotel Carmilla. As he retired for the day, all he could think about was his mate. What did she look like? What were her likes and dislikes? Would she be accepting of his appearance? Never before had he felt self-conscious about his physical appearance, but what if she preferred a more mature looking man. His physical appearance will never be able to change to suit her tastes. He glanced at his attire and wondered if his casual attire would be a 'turn off' as the humans said. He was pulled into a day rest that anything but restful.

Today was the worst day of Tara's life. School wasn't too bad until fourth block. She was never horrible at sports. Not the best, but not horrible either. Until today, that is. The whole class was running on the school track field, like always, when she felt a little light headed. Thinking it was only the afternoon Texas heat, Tara kept running.

The next thing she knows, she's waking up in the nurse's office. Ms. Koffmen's friendly wrinkled face stared down at her. "Dear, you gave us quite the scare. I apologize but we had to call Lucy." She tried to hide her panicked expression, but the kind old lady caught it and knelt by her, "Tara, sweetie, if there is anything going on at home, you know you could tell me right?" She nodded but knew that she couldn't. Aunt Lucy was bat-shit crazy.

Ms. Koffman stood quickly as the door smashed open revealing Tara's aunt and the Principal. She had a murderous look in her eyes and motioned for the teen to follow her. Unfortunately for the aged nurse, Lucy saw her shake her head, "What are you looking at you old bitch?" Ms. Koffman raised her hands in defense as Lucy grabbed the young girl's arm and drug her from the school.

It wasn't until half way to their ratty apartment that Lucy looked at Tara. "I'm sorry Aunt Lucy." Lucy held her hand up. "You'll shut up unless you wanna make shit worse Tara Ann." 'Shit. I'm so fucked.' Tara thought as she looked out the window and sunk into her seat.

Lucy pulled Tara up the stairs and into the old bug infested apartment they shared. Shoving Tara into her room, Lucy began the routine. She closed the blinds on the plain square window and pulled the ropes out. "Stand on the books," was the simple command that Tara didn't dare question. She stood on the three dictionaries that Lucy piled on the floor and held her arms up. The teen cringed as her aunt tied her wrists to the hooks on the ceiling and pulled until her arms were stretched up and out as far as they could go. After kicking the books from underneath the hanging girl, she smiled and caressed the girls cheek. "Don't bother me before my shift ends anymore ok? you know I hate doing this,and yet you _still_ call me away from work. Do you know how much trouble they give me when I have to come get you?" "I'm sorry auntie, I passed out," the teen sobbed as her aunt lit up the torch and heated up the small makeshift branding iron and pressed it into the skin of her stomach seven times. Tara tried to hold in her screams but as soon as the heated metal touched her skin she arched her back and screamed in agony. "Seven marks for the seven times I've had to leave work to come and pick you up. Should have just left you in the state's care. They could have paid your medical bills." Lucy put away the items of torture, smiled, and patted the girl's cheeks, "Next time I wont be as nice. I'll see you after work and let you down. Maybe, you'll be a little more grateful for what I do for you." Lucy turned and left the girl to her pain.

Godric was awake an hour before sunset and paced his room at vamp speed. All he could think about is _her_. Should he bring her something? Human men still gave women gifts, right? Would it be too soon to bring her something? What if he did and freaked her out? Having a vampire swoop in may do that enough already… But what if he didn't and offended her. Suddenly nervous, he wished he had kept up on the courting rituals of today. If only Eric- that's it! Eric would know! Racing to his progeny's room he began bombarding Eric with all of the worrying questions flooding his brain at warp speed. Chuckling, Eric held up his hands, "Maker, let's just go find her first, ya? Then we can think of gifts she may enjoy rather than grasp at straws. We do not even know her age." Godric thought for a moment and nodded. "Yes, You're right. We will leave post haste. I cannot bare the suspense any longer." Chuckling, Eric followed his sire to the roof in hopes of catching the smell again.

It didn't take long and Godric raced towards the magical scent of his mate. They flew over the streets of Dallas following the smell to a rundown neightborhood. One certainly not suitable for Godric's 'Eternal Heart.' Both vamps were horrified as they landed at the end of the trail, a decrepit brown cesspool attempting to pass off as an apartment building. Sire and progeny exchanged a look of disgust and the latter raised an eyebrow. "You sure this is the place." Godric's face darkened, his blue eyes once again growing black with a mix of anticipation and dissatisfaction. Turning his head to face the building, Godric honed in on the window where her smell was strongest. Following his nose, he shot up the side of the building to the dirty glass. Something was off. The smell of her _burnt flesh_ hit him like a slap to the face. He gave an unnecessary huff to rid his nose of the putrid smell of burnt peach and cinnamon. It was obvious she had left a while ago. He lifted his nose into the air. It was coming from the roof. So, naturally he followed.

Looking around the rooftop in confusion, he pinpointed the scent behind a large utility closet. Walking around, he freezes. Godric knew that fate had given him a mate, but he never expected her to be this beautiful. Wild platinum curls that spiraled and snaked to right underneath her shoulders. Her eyes were closed as she sat with her head propped on the cement wall of the closet, her knees up, and her hands relaxed over them. Slightly bobbing her head to the music coming from her headphones, looking so peaceful in her navy colored hooded sweatshirt, striped tank, dark wash skinny jeans, and ratty converse.

Ever get the feeling you were being watched? Tara could feel someone looking at her. It was creepy. She opened her eyes, which were a seafoam green that accented her pale complection, and panicked. Startled, she jumped up, ripping her ear buds out in the process, her movements sloppy as if moving her arms hurt, "Holy shit dude! What the fuck! Who are you?" Then almost as if she came to a realization she started panicking, "Listen if you're the new owner please don't tell my Aunt. I promise the last guy let me come up here!" She held her, still numb, arms up and brought them in front of her as much as she could into a pleading gesture.

Godric's eyes we're trained on her plump lips before snapping out of his almost hypnotic state. Shaking his head slightly he took in her entire appearance. Her whole body quivered slightly and her arms kept drooping as if she couldn't hold them up. "Are you alright...?" She dropped her arms completely and looked at him, her eyes darting nervously as sweat beaded her forehead, "Yeah... who said I wasn't? Why wouldn't I be? Look, if you aren't the owner, what do you want?" She brought her hands to her side. It looked like she was attempting to hide her discomfort. But why would she? He was here. He would do anything for her. No request was to absurd. Godric sensed Eric impatiently standing on the other side of the closet and sent a request to stay where he was through their bond.

"I... uh... I am sorry to have startled you. My name is Godric. Are you sure you are alright?" He glanced at her arms again and wished the long material of her sleeves wasn't there. He couldn't help if he couldn't see what the cause of her obvious discomfort was. She narrowed her eyes at him, "Why wouldn't I ok?" Godric just looked at her with a small smile, "You can barely lift your arms." Her eyes widened and she stepped back rapidly. Godric's smile fell as she did this, taking her retreat as rejection. Did his appearance displease her? Or, oh gods, was she anti-vampire? Her voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Oh my god you're the new neighbor. Please! I don't know what you heard earlier I swear I'll keep it down next time I swear. Please just don't tell my Aunt. Please please please please..." Her voiced trailed off as she tried not to cry. Her arms tried to wrap themselves around her middle but she couldn't hold them up. Falling to her knees, she sobbed as she kept repeating 'please.' She knew she probably looked insane, but she couldn't bring herself to care. She knew what would happened if the stranger saw what happened or 'tried to help.'

Smelling her tears and seeing her hit the ground sent Godric into a panicked state. He knew that behavior and that smell. It all clicked into place. He had been in a similar situation once long long ago. Before he was given the strength to break free of his tormentors. His panic caused Eric to come out of hiding and rushing to his father's side fangs barred at the girl. Tara squeaked in alarm and backpedaled more rapidly than either vampire thought possible for a human. She stepped on her shoelace in her rush and fell to the concrete. Not being able to lift her arms to break her fall, her head smashed into the pavement, knocking her unconscious.

Godric rubbed his eyebrows and without looking at his progeny, "Varför skulle du göra det?"(why did you do that?) Eric shrugged, "Jag trodde att något var fel"(I thought something was wrong) Godric gave him an exasperated looked, "hon är en tjej Eric. vad kan hon möjligen gjort med mig?"(she is a girl Eric. what could she have possibly done to me?) Eric just looked away, looking properly chastised. "Tja, vad ska vi göra nu?" (Well, what should we do now?) Godric's face darkened with a rage that promised repercussions for those responsible. " Hon kommer med oss. Jag har en aning om vad som händer här, och hon kommer inte att återvända. Vi kan ersätta något hon behöver." (She comes with us. I have an idea what is going on here, and she will not be returning. We can replace anything she may need.)

He waved a hand in dismissal and carefully lifted the small teen. Eric stared for a moment. She could not have taller than 5'2" and 100 pounds soaking wet. It was obvious she was mistreated as she was smaller than what is considered healthy and extremely malnourished. She was attractive by any standards but too skinny for now. Also, something was off about her scent. Eric wasn't sure of Godric had noticed, because he honestly hadn't noticed until now due to their rush to find her. However, he was sure after Godric was done with her she would be a true vision of beauty. When he looked back to her makers face he saw the concern and pain in his eyes for the young girl. For better or worse, this girl was now forever part of his life, and he truly wished to know his makers mate as well. Hopefully he can convince the both of them to return to Louisiana. There he could keep an eye on both of them. "I truly do not know the first thing about taking care of a human anymore. It has been many centuries. Nor do I know how to heal her beyond giving her my blood." Eric's eyes met his makers as he replied, "Sookie may know how to help. Godric looked to his child and nodded once before taking off to Hotel Carmilla.

_**Hope the revisions will make the story flow better!**_

_**Xoxoxo**_

_**Rawr1023 R**__**&amp;R. no flames please. constructive criticism welcome!**_


End file.
